rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Speedrush TV Challenge
FM/EA has announced that this series will be altered as of Update 6.4. The time limits for rewards have been removed If you already own the featured car, you will receive an alternate reward :For Season 2 of Speedrush TV Challenge, see: Speedrush TV Challenge - Season 2 :For Season 3 of Speedrush TV Challenge, see: Speedrush TV Challenge - Season 3 Speedrush TV Challenge is an event originally held from 12.8.2014 to 18.8.2014, introduced as a special event in in August 2014, where the player was given an AUDI R8 V10 SPYDER to complete the 7 stages of the event. Each stage was unlocked the next day. If all stages were completed within the time limit, the player could keep the car with all the modifications and upgrades. This includes any damage caused. Since the event can be entered again, in the Elite group, if missed the first time. The time limit is changed to 4 days, but each stage is unlocked by completing the previous one without needing to wait for the following day. To unlock it, players must earn 34 trophies in GT3 World Series or, as of the , reach Driver Level 38. As of the , reach Driver Level 52. If the event was attempted in its original form, previous upgrades will be kept. Also, when coming across a three-event goal previously won, all three goals will be marked with a 1st place ribbon. In this case, winning any of those events again completes the goal. Completing this event unlocks Vanguard Challenge in the Elite (Group) category, and Spider Showdown in the Legend category. FAQ and tips Before starting the Speedrush TV Challenge view the tips and FAQ here: Tips and FAQ for Speedrush TV Challenge. Stage 01 (Show-Off) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Show-Off) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the AUDI R8 V10 SPYDER on Silverstone, Dubai Autodrome and Indianapolis Motor Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this page: Tips and FAQ for Speedrush TV Challenge - Stage 1. Stage 02 (Down Under) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Down Under) are rewarded with R$25,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the AUDI R8 V10 SPYDER on Melbourne and Mount Panorama. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this page: Tips and FAQ for Speedrush TV Challenge - Stage 2. Stage 03 (Rising Sun) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (Rising Sun) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the AUDI R8 V10 SPYDER on Suzuka Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this page: Tips and FAQ for Speedrush TV Challenge - Stage 3. Stage 04 (Just Desert) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (''Just Desert) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the AUDI R8 V10 SPYDER on Dubai Autodrome. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this page: Tips and FAQ for Speedrush TV Challenge - Stage 4. Stage 05 (Euro Style) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (''Euro Style) are rewarded with 20 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the AUDI R8 V10 SPYDER on different European circuits. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this page: Tips and FAQ for Speedrush TV Challenge - Stage 5. Stage 06 (All American) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (''All American) are rewarded with 30 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the AUDI R8 V10 SPYDER and KOENIGSEGG AGERA R on Indianapolis Motor Speedway and Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca. If KOENIGSEGG AGERA R not owned: For tips and advice on stage 06, see this page: Tips and FAQ for Speedrush TV Challenge - Stage 6. Stage 07 (Wrap-Up) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (''Wrap-Up) are rewarded with 50 and AUDI R8 V10 SPYDER. Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the AUDI R8 V10 SPYDER on different circuits. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this page: Tips and FAQ for Speedrush TV Challenge - Stage 7. Completion Rewards Category:Elite Special Events Category:Special Events